


情定早餐铺【性转/番外】

by Def_Pepi



Category: bnior - Fandom, jjp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Def_Pepi/pseuds/Def_Pepi
Summary: ◆私设ooc 请勿上升蒸煮◆性转/不喜者提前出门感谢合作◆没错番外出来了，小破车预警！！！◆最后还是祝各位食用愉快





	情定早餐铺【性转/番外】

林在范有点郁闷，真的。

 

他竟然被段宜恩给嘲笑diss了，说是自己跟朴珍妮好了这么长时间了竟然连床都没上过。他林在范就有点不乐意啊，他跟朴珍妮好又不是冲着把人家拐上床为目的，是他真的很喜欢朴珍妮。而且两个人哪有段宜恩嘴里说的那么长时间，两个满打满算也才好了快三个月而已。

 

自上次王嘉怡生日段宜恩把她吃干抹净以后，俩人就在王嘉怡高考完后就把事情跟双方家长摊了牌，不知道是不是家庭教育都比较偏西方化，总而言之俩人的事已经被允许了。

 

林在范说不眼红是假的，他爸妈倒是知道他和朴珍妮的事，但是他不知道朴珍妮父母是否知道这件事情，所以总是有意无意的从朴珍妮嘴里打探着消息。

 

王嘉怡和朴珍妮高考结束那天都借口说同学聚会然后没有回家，其实是跟着段宜恩林在范去吃饭玩耍了。

 

“今天我要吃芝士吃到饱！”王嘉怡在去吃饭的路上拉着段宜恩的手蹦哒的欢实。

 

“你也不怕吃那么多消化不了。”朴珍妮跟林在范拉着手并排走着

 

“没事没事，我的胃呢其他的说不准，但消化芝士还是完全ok的！”

 

“随你，但你不要再跟上一次一样哭丧着脸跟我说你消化不了肚子疼这种话。”

 

“诶～珍妮！”王嘉怡撅嘴叉腰看着朴珍妮

 

“干嘛”

 

“你果然是有了在范哥以后就变心了，你就是个大猪蹄子！”

 

“王嘉怡！”

 

“你看，你原来从来都不凶我的！”控告完以后就往段宜恩怀里一埋“宜恩，珍妮果然变心了。”

 

“你不要整的我好像跟你好过一样，那样子我会很有负担。”朴珍妮拉着林在范从后面走到了前面。

 

“朴珍妮！”王嘉怡气的松开拉着段宜恩的手就冲着朴珍妮跑过去，但朴珍妮是谁，在学校里可是个短跑小能手，王嘉怡能追上就怪了。

 

俩人边跑边闹，偶尔还能听见后面两个人让他们注意安全之类的话。

 

“怎么，还没决定跟她关于以后的事？”段宜恩快走了两步侧头看着林在范。

 

“怎么说，我家家境又不比你家，就是个开早餐铺的，我能不能给她未来还说不定呢。”林在范有些犯愁。

 

“呀！林在范，你怎么突然这么怂呢！当初在学校里面跟那个学生处的领导刚的时候怎么没见你这么怂。”

 

“那哪能一样，我是为了珍妮以后，她那么好的女孩子，不能毁在我手里。”

 

“可别给我整那么多没用的，你这话要是让她听见她会怎么想！”

 

“所以我现在有点迷茫，今年大四，未来会怎样我怎么可能预料的到！”

 

“林在范，未来一直都把握在你自己手里，如果你想让她有好的未来现在该做的是考虑你怎么做才能给她而不是一个劲的考虑自己是否能给她未来的事情。”

 

“……”

 

“能给她未来的是你，不是我，也不是嘉怡，更不是珍妮的父母。她有多爱你我不知道，但是你如果这辈子真的认定了她你就要对她负责，她们女孩子，能有多少青春被浪费。”段宜恩拍了拍林在范“一会我就把嘉怡领走，你可以跟珍妮沟通一下看一下她的意见和想法，毕竟，坦诚才能更好的让你们的感情保持新鲜”

 

林在范点了点头，段宜恩说的没错，感情是两个人的事情，他一个人胡乱猜忌本就已经是犯了大忌。

 

后来段宜恩真的不知道用什么借口带走了王嘉怡，然后留下了林在范和朴珍妮。

 

“珍妮……”

 

“你有话要告诉我。”不是疑问而是十分肯定的语气。

 

“是”林在范点了点头看着朴珍妮“但是我不知道该怎么开口。”

 

“那就慢慢说”朴珍妮拉住林在范的手然后抬头等着林在范开口。

 

“对不起，珍妮”

 

“林在范，你相信我吗？”

 

“这不能作为问题问出来，你明明知道的。”林在范顺手把朴珍妮搂进怀里然后把头靠在朴珍妮脖颈处呼吸着朴珍妮身上特有的雏菊芳香。

 

“既然这样你为什么还是要想那么多？”朴珍妮戳着林在范的腰声音闷闷地发出。

 

“那么明显 ？”林在范抬起头有些尴尬的问道，他明明有很小心来着。

 

“明显的不得了好嘛，林在范你个傻子。”

 

“我害怕，我害怕我给不了你未来。珍妮，你是个好女孩，我不想让你毁在我手上，我……唔”没有说出来的话被一个吻全部堵在嘴边。

 

朴珍妮踮起脚用手圈住林在范后颈亲了上去。两个人在一起的太快，没有所谓的感情基础，她自己有时候会不安，但她不知道林在范会比她自己还不安。

 

她承认是第一次对一个不熟的人那么快打开心房，或许是王嘉怡一直的灌输，也或许是林在范对自己展露出他所有的优点，反正现在的她，已经认定了林在范这个人。

 

一吻结束，朴珍妮紧紧的搂着林在范，一句话也没有说但行动完全表现了她的态度。

 

“珍妮……”林在范一时有些没反应过来，刚刚，是俩人谈恋爱以来朴珍妮第一次主动亲自己。

 

“蹦米”朴珍妮叫出了给林在范起的小名。

 

“诶，宝贝你说。”

 

“今年珍妮满18了哦。”朴珍妮眼神有些飘忽，然后红着脸颊抬头看向林在范

 

林在范在傻也知道了朴珍妮是在说什么，但他有些不相信甚至还反复问了朴珍妮好几遍，把朴珍妮羞得整个人埋进林在范怀里哼哼唧唧说不出一句完整的话，这种事情她都那么说了还要她怎么解释啊！

 

林在范当下心急火燎的拉着朴珍妮就去了酒店，还心细的开了情侣套间。

 

处于林在范这个年纪的小伙子本来性欲就很强，更何况面对的还是自己喜欢的女孩。

 

从进酒店开始，朴珍妮就低着脑袋没说话。说实话她真的算脸皮薄的那种，就是班上男生开黄腔别人笑作一团只有她瞪大眼睛然后捂住耳朵装听不见的样子，但脸蛋早就红到不能再红。

 

被林在范领进房间的时候朴珍妮都差点踉跄一下摔在地上，还是林在范眼疾手快把她一下子拉到怀里才没跌在地上。

 

“珍妮，你要是紧张的话就算了。”

 

朴珍妮咬着唇像是有什么话要说又说不出口的样子。林在范看她的样子全当她紧张，只是拉着她坐到床边让她好好缓一缓再说。

 

“在……在范啊，可以的。”蚊子般小的声音从朴珍妮嘴角溢出。

 

“嗯？”林在范一脸自己听不清的表情看着朴珍妮。

 

“我，我说……可以”声音较刚才相比并没有大到哪去，而且朴珍妮说一句话都要舔一下嘴唇，她真的很紧张也很害羞。

 

“诶？”林在范发誓不是他听力不好，是朴珍妮的声音真的很小，还细。

 

“我说可以！你个呆子，听见没有啦！”朴珍妮抬起头带有些怒气的眼神看着林在范，这种话她都说了三遍了！

 

林在范咧开嘴笑，然后站起身揉了揉头转身进了浴室，意图已经明显的不能再明显了，朴珍妮瞬间觉得自己像是进了狼窝的小白兔。

 

朴珍妮听着浴室的水声紧张的心跳声加快，站起身在房间里打量着些什么，然后在偏厅发现了摆着的红酒。俗话说酒壮熊人胆，她得喝点壮壮胆，于是走过去轻巧的用开瓶器开了红酒倒进杯子里然后喝起来。

 

林在范洗完出了浴室后就闻到一阵醇香的红酒味，屋里没寻见朴珍妮的身影，于是他去了偏厅。

 

结果刚一进去就看见捧着酒杯坐在沙发上微笑的朴珍妮。

 

“珍妮？”林在范试探的叫了一声。

 

“蹦米～”本来朴珍妮声音就细细软软的，这喝了红酒后还增添了一丝甜腻的感觉，让林在范听的骨头都要酥掉了。

 

“宝，你这是喝了多少酒啊？！”林在范走过去把朴珍妮手里的酒杯取下正准备放在一旁桌子上就被朴珍妮扑了个满怀。

 

朴珍妮扒着林在范的脖子，然后嘴巴还凑在林在范颈窝处狠狠的亲了一口，嘟囔了一声好香以后还摇头眯着眼睛跟林在范撒娇说没喝多少。

 

林在范把杯子放在一旁，抱着朴珍妮就往卧室走，这可不是他趁人之危，是她朴珍妮太过于香甜可口。

 

“蹦米，亲亲～”朴珍妮嘟着个嘴就要林在范亲她。

 

林在范感叹了一下酒是个好东西以后就吻上了朴珍妮的唇，一瞬间，红酒和薄荷相撞的味道刺激了两人的全部神经。

 

“宝，知道我是谁吗？”林在范抱着朴珍妮用手强迫她看着自己，因为他还是想再确认一遍，他从头到尾没想过强求。

 

“林在范，我男人。”说完还在林在范脸上狠狠的亲了一口凑到林在范耳旁甜腻的说着“蹦米，珍妮，想把自己给蹦米～全部。”

 

都这么暗示了，当他林在范是柳下惠吗，把人放床上以后扯掉自己身上的一块浴巾就压了上去。

 

朴珍妮喝了酒胆子真的大了起来，林在范刚压上去，朴珍妮双臂拦住林在范脖颈就迫不及待的亲了上去。

 

林在范突然被甜甜的香气包围，不由得搂紧朴珍妮，深深地吮吸着她口中的芬芳，还吐出舌尖舔舐著柔软的唇

 

“嗯...嘤...”此刻的朴珍妮透红的脸颊衬着白皮，加上身上特有的蜜桃味和红酒混合的味道，林在范简直都快要欲罢不能。

 

朴珍妮微眯着双眼，打开贝齿，仿佛挑逗一般，用舌尖接触到林在范的舌尖，然后再猛地收回。林在范立刻不顾一切的长驱直入，进入到舌下

 

用粗糙的蕾面，爱抚朴珍妮的舌底，此刻的两人正在通过唇齿诉说爱意。

 

林在范不满足于此刻的满足，一吻结束后，唇向下转向了精致的锁骨。朴珍妮很瘦，所以锁骨特别分明，也很好看。此刻的林在范正往上种下一个个标记，一个个艳红的标记仿佛被碾碎的花瓣，妖艳却又迷人。

 

“嗯……蹦米～”朴珍妮双手附上林在范的头发无意识的呻吟道。

 

林在范不慌不忙，左手搂紧朴珍妮的细腰使她贴紧自己，右手隔着上衣慢捻着手中的丰盈，毕竟都是第一次，他总归要给朴珍妮留下一个好印象才是。

 

“嗯～别”朴珍妮的意识好像有些恢复，看着林在范伏在自己身上的瞬间红透了脸颊然后咬着唇带有央求的意味说道。

 

林在范哪里受得了朴珍妮这般模样，刚才的呻吟更像是助力剂，让林在范更加兴奋。于是他一路吻下咬开朴珍妮胸前的纽扣，衣下风光瞬间倾泻而出，朴珍妮身上独有的蜜桃味瞬间侵入林在范的嗅觉，右手不再满足隔着布料的触感，代替嘴解开了衬衣所有的纽扣，解开衣服后还起身冲着朴珍妮邪魅一笑，弄的朴珍妮害羞的恨不得钻进地下。

 

敞开的上半身除了内衣裹着椒乳，白皙的酮体在内衣被推上后被林在范一览无余，突如其来的动作使得身下的娇人儿眼角泛红，嘴唇更是娇艳欲滴，甜腻的娇吟从嘴边呼出，看的林在范双眼发红。

 

朴珍妮沉迷于林在范对她的温柔，却又喜欢床上不同于平常的林在范，邪魅，霸道。

 

就在她微微分神的刹那间，林在范惩罚性的含上了她的一粒红缨，用力吮吸着，湿热的舌头卷着小巧的珠，前前后后深深浅浅，肆意舔耍玩弄，另一只手口弄着另一颗乳头，脸色一本正经地做着最放浪的事。

 

“啊！哈～”朴珍妮被胸前的刺激惊呼一声

 

“别分心……好好感受我有多爱你。”

 

朴珍妮听到林在范的话后身体不住的颤抖了一下，没有再多想全身心的投入到林在范给的欢愉之中。

 

酒店的落地玻璃窗外是落日的余晖，此时酒店里却上演着春色怡人的戏码。

 

全身赤裸的两个人在床上互相就缠着，林在范不住的吻着朴珍妮的全身，不出意外断断续续的轻吟一直从朴珍妮的口中溢出。

 

可以看出来林在范心情变得很不错，于是他更加卖力的疼爱身下的娇人，林在范双腿挤开朴珍妮紧闭的双腿，将小人儿抵在自己的双腿间隔着布料两人的私处第一次亲密无间的贴合在了一起。

 

朴珍妮没有抗拒，搂着林在范的脖子俏生生的呻吟出来，林在范得到鼓励，一只手顺着小腹来到了小人儿的敏感地带，朴珍妮知道今天是逃不掉的，所以就完全接受了林在范的爱抚。

 

“唔……那里好痒……”她夹着腿厮磨，声音抖得厉害。

 

林在范边咬着她的唇，边顺着平坦光滑的腹部往下摸。

 

朴珍妮咬唇，“不要……”

 

林在范凛眸看她，手插了进去，指腹精准地划过阴蒂，抵着穴口处满手湿滑。随后迎接朴珍妮的是了真的毫无章法的挤压揉搓，让它在不断的触碰四周敏感的肌肤。

 

“嗯啊……”朴珍妮呵着气，攀着他的手臂颤抖。

 

林在范松口后急躁的扯下朴珍妮的短裤，一根赤红的肉棒在纯白色的四角裤中间显得格外壮长骇人，直直挺翘着指向空中，周围是密密丛丛的阴毛，林在范握着朴珍妮柔软的手放在自己的硕大上来回撸动。

 

“好大……”朴珍妮此刻好像被性欲支配了一般娇喘着看迷了眼

 

“唔……”林在范的分身在朴珍妮的手中越发炙热难忍，满腹胀痛的欲望急需进入来宣泄。

 

林在范嗓音沉了沉第一次对朴珍妮说了骚话“要不要大阴茎操？”林在范摸到她的后腰利落地扯下了短裤，双手抬起她的双腿往前压，向晴内里不着一物的粉色阴穴和白嫩屁股瞬间裸露在他身下。

 

朴珍妮眼神迷离，咬着手指，身下的穴空虚厉害，不住的用小巧的脚掌摩挲他的肩，声音娇媚而急切，“嗯啊……要……珍妮要，给我……”

 

“唔哈……”腿被折到胸前，身下淫靡的穴正面朝着身上的男人，水流到股沟间落在白色的床单上晕开。

 

林在范从床头柜取出避孕套套上，手握住硕大抵到穴口，一个用力推了进去。

 

“嗯啊~~~！”龟头毫不留情的撕裂那层薄膜，而林在范也终于解放了自己的第一次。

 

林在范闷哼了一声后，感受到肉棒被包裹得更紧致，深处的嫩肉贪婪地吸吮着自己的硕大，放开了她的腿，俯身吻住朴珍妮的唇试着转移她的注意力。

 

“疼……蹦米，珍妮，珍妮疼……”朴珍妮疼得眼泪不住的往外流。

 

林在范握住朴珍妮的手十指紧扣，边吻着还边安慰着朴珍妮，朴珍妮哭的很厉害，他也没敢继续往下做，只是卡在里面一动不动。

 

“宝贝，难受我们就不做了”林在范给朴珍妮擦着眼泪说道。

 

朴珍妮吸了吸鼻子，然后摇了摇头“没事，你……你慢点进来就行。”

 

听了朴珍妮的话，林在范蹙着眉头更加小心，双手压着朴珍妮的大腿，腰部慢慢往前顶插，挤出穴内的淫水夹杂着处女血，把粗大的阳物全部塞进了甬道。

 

大肉棒刺进体内时两人同时发出了满足的叹息 

“啊——哈、嗯啊、嗯……进去了……慢……慢点”

 

温热紧致的蜜穴含着林在范肿胀的男根，愉悦感从交合处蔓延开。

 

前后试探地抽插几下后，林在范观察道朴珍妮的表情不再僵硬，于是挺动臀部的速度逐渐开始迅猛，在白色床单上压着朴珍妮从上而下长驱直入地捣弄小穴，有力的腹部啪啪地拍打下来，两只硕大的黝黑色囊袋飞速晃动着拍打在朴珍妮的臀上。

 

“唔……嗯啊……啊……”朴珍妮撑着腿红着脸咿咿呀呀地固着姿势乖乖地被肏穴。凶猛的肉刃毫不顾忌身下的人儿是第一次拉扯着蜜穴最深处的媚肉，硕圆的龟头捅到最深，灼热的顶端蹂躏戳刺，不由分说的霸道压制，林在范的每一次冲撞抽插都让她觉得小穴更加瘙痒难止。

 

林在范双臂撑在朴珍妮的双侧，臀部上下耸动得迅速有力，粗圆的肉棒把厚厚的肉缝撑开，翻出甬道里粉色的软肉，扯出一丝丝透明黏腻的水痕。

 

“嗯、嗯嗯……好硬……好大……”朴珍妮咬着干燥的唇，一下下被顶弄得目眩神迷。

 

“什么硬？肏的你舒服不舒服？”林在范低下头在朴珍妮耳边轻声说道。男人的硬实躯体火热滚烫，像山一般的挤压覆盖让人窒息，身体里的肉棒正撑得越来越大，火辣辣地摩擦阴道，淫靡的水声滋滋作响。

 

“嗯嗯嗯啊~~~太快了……嗯唔……太快了……”高频抽插间肏得让人没有喘息的余地，朴珍妮根本没有精力分身去回答，嘴里只有不住的呻吟。

 

林在范宽厚的背阔肌肉紧绷着耸成小山，腰部线条猎豹般优雅，汗湿的窄腰一下下收缩着发力，带动着胯部刺激的律动，整根肉滚从穴中抽出，又狠狠地插刺进去。

 

林在范单手抬起了朴珍妮的下巴，吐着燥热的腥气，眼神仿佛是逮住猎物的猎豹“要慢点吗？”

 

朴珍妮攒着泪的双眼眨巴了一下，然后微微的点了点头，刚刚的冲撞真的很剧烈，剧烈到她有些发痛。

 

说完后速度真的慢了下来，边肏边慢条斯理地去摸她的阴蒂，指腹碾压着帮她减少痛苦。

 

“别……嗯……嗯啊……在范快……快一点……”朴珍妮双腿向前勾住林在范的腰，小屁股迎着林在范的撞击一动一动，用花穴去套弄粗长的肉棍

 

“……好粗、太涨了呀……”

 

林在范挺了挺背，身下的肉棒被小穴吞食住，湿热且紧致，爽到林在范太阳穴发麻。大掌顺着阴唇往下摸到两人结合的穴口，抹了一手亮晶晶的津液带着一丝血丝，小腹粗硬的浓密阴毛被女人的淫水沾成一缕缕。

 

“宝贝……你第一次不仅敏感，而且漂亮爆了！”

 

朴珍妮眼睛濛濛的看着林在范，看着梨花带雨的朴珍妮林在范轻笑一声，揽了她的腰把她扶起来，面对面坐到他的腿上，瞬间被柔软的胸脯压了满怀。

 

“嗯啊～……好深……蹦，蹦米，你进的好深……”从下往上的插入让火热的龟头换了个角度抵入最深处，男人越来越猛烈的抽插让向晴的花心蜜水浸流，巨物的顶端碾着媚肉，欲火中烧。

 

“唔……”林在范双臂拴着她的腰，臀部撞击，下身插得一下比一下深入有力，粗长的巨物被包裹在湿腻的花心中享受着疯狂的吸吮，淫荡又娇嫩的小嘴紧致得让男人陷入疯狂

 

“嗯……宝贝，你好棒，好嫩……”朴珍妮抬手搂住林在范汗湿的肩脖，秀发随着两人的交媾节奏摆动，额头上染上一层香汗，上下摇着屁股，双颊绯红，仿佛刚刚害羞的那个人不是她一样。

 

“嗯啊……嗯……那里……那里不要……！”

 

龟头破开一块软肉，阴道瞬间收紧得更紧密，狠狠地插刺两下，呻吟声瞬间高了起来。

 

他找准了朴珍妮敏感的那个方向，对着那块软地一阵挺入，她就再也说不出话来，微长着嘴，大口大口的呼吸着。

 

他喜欢朴珍妮身上的味道，那是会让人上瘾的味道。

 

所以此刻，肆无忌惮的掠夺着。

 

第一次得到她，让林在范在她身体里兴奋的无以复加，狠狠的顶到她最深处，下腹蹿过难以言喻的快感，忍不住的射了出去。

 

“心肝……宝贝，你终于是我的了……”林在范欢愉过后沙哑的嗓音更是让朴珍妮痴迷。

 

“对啊，所以你以后要是敢抛弃我我就让你当太监去……”朴珍妮说完还咬了一口林在范的鼻子。

 

“你拿刀架着我的脖子我都不走！”

 

林在范听着身下爱人甜腻的嗓音，还埋在朴珍妮体内的阳茎又开始蠢蠢欲动了，朴珍妮无力的推搡了林在范一下，毫无温柔的第一次把朴珍妮娇嫩的花心捣的红肿，林在范心疼朴珍妮第一次也不好在运动，就着埋在体内的阳物也不拿出来，直接搂着朴珍妮躺在床上，伸手拿到放在床头柜里的消肿药膏，撕开包装，打开瓶盖一股淡淡花香飘散空气中，抠出药膏，抽出阳物将药膏涂在龟头，一手抬起朴珍妮的腿又插进去了，一系列的动作让朴珍妮再次娇吟出声。

 

“嗯……宝贝，别再勾引我了！乖！”

 

刚肏进去的阳物立马被穴肉狠狠地吸住，刺激的林在范一抖差点秒射，但他却生生的忍住了，为了以后得幸福忍一时不算什么，他总归低估了自己对朴珍妮的所有欲望，于是一手抬起朴珍妮玉脚又开始了第二轮运动，为了不伤到朴珍妮，他放慢速度温柔的在腿间一进一出。

 

“啊~！你～你混蛋，”高潮还没散去的蜜穴再次被林在范一刺激居然喷出了朴珍妮人生的第一次潮吹……

 

“啊～宝贝～心肝！你怎么这么敏感！”粗重的呼吸喷在朴珍妮耳边

 

朴珍妮被他转了个身过去，跪趴在床上，大手将她的小腹压近自己，迫使朴珍妮的私处更加紧贴着阳物，一只手在她的胸前尽情挤捏那酥软。朴珍妮塌着腰，丝丝细吟，“哈嗯……慢一点…慢一点……”

 

他把这柔媚的话语视为鼓励，两手握住她的腰，配合自己更加猛烈的撞击。

 

她尖叫“呀啊……那里……别碰那里……”

 

林在范故意往她最敏感的点，狠狠的抽送着，水声不断，伴着朴珍妮支离破碎的娇吟。

 

终于，那股热烫的液体再一次泄在避孕套中，舒服的他扳过朴珍妮的脸，在她温热的小嘴上索取着。才发现身下的人儿晕了过去，这才缓慢的抽出，扔掉盛满精液的避孕套。被插久了的嫩穴口形成了个小圆圈，在林在范火热的注视下慢慢的合了起来，穴口一张一合混合着淫水在穴口泛滥成灾，身下的床单湿了大片。

 

若不是看在那红肿的小穴上，林在范真的不想这么快出来，念及两人都是第一次，朴珍妮又被自己弄晕了就放过了她，抱着朴珍妮进了浴室，出来后取出刚为她抹的消肿药膏再次涂抹上娇嫩的肉唇，看着眼前的场景林在范忍不住的吞咽了下口水，肉棒好像又有起头的欲望，被林在范生生的忍下了。

 

欲望难求的他狠狠地蹂躏着朴珍妮微微红肿的樱唇，直到身下的人儿嘤宁了声这才放开嘴，给她盖好被子，低沉着嗓音说了句“宝贝，我爱你……”然后在她光洁的额头落下一个吻。 

 

 

第二天清晨的阳光泄了一地的柔情，光线照着床上盈白的酮体，仿若镀上一层银光，床上拥抱的两人甜蜜相拥而眠，林在范首先睁开眼睛，鼻息内都是怀里人儿的馨香跟一夜的淫糜，让人耳红心跳，林在范在朴珍妮额头落下一吻后下床进了洗手间洗漱收拾。

 

床上的人儿感受到身边的温度渐渐变凉，睁开眼睛看了看旁边没人

 

“嘶”私处疼痛告诉她昨晚两人的纵欲，扶着腰起身还没下床正好碰上刚从洗手间出来的林在范。

 

林在范快步走过去蹲在床边看着朴珍妮“宝贝，还疼么？”

 

“好……好点了。”

 

林在范揉了揉朴珍妮的头像是下了什么决心一样说道“珍妮，今天我跟你回家吧”

 

“诶？”

 

“我想跟你爸妈坦白。”林在范直直的看着朴珍妮，“珍妮，我不知道该说什么。但段宜恩告诉我说你们女生青春很少，如果不喜欢就不要随意浪费。但我很喜欢你，特别喜欢你，我不想看到你结婚那天身旁站着的那个人不是我，我无法想象以后我没你的日子。”

 

林在范东一句西一句的他自己也不知道在解释着什么，朴珍妮噗的笑出声，拍了拍床示意林在范坐在床边。

 

林在范站起身坐在床边手还拉着朴珍妮，朴珍妮眯着眼笑了一下用额头抵上林在范的额头“我好像有个事情没有告诉你，我爸妈已经知道咱俩的事了。”

 

林在范突然瞪大眼睛“？？？真的？！”

 

“那你觉得我是在骗你吗？”

 

“那叔叔阿姨他们什么态度啊？”此刻林在范有些忐忑

 

“今天好好收拾一下买点东西跟我回家吧，傻女婿还得见岳父岳母不是。”朴珍妮拍了拍林在范的头然后顺势躺下“我再睡会，等会回家。”

 

林在范木木的看着朴珍妮躺下睡觉，站起身一步一步走出屋子站在楼道里给段宜恩打电话求助

 

“段宜恩，一级警戒，你不帮我我就彻底完蛋了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”


End file.
